


Gramps & Gramps

by RainbowDonkeys



Series: RainbowDonkey's NCT oneshots [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, they r just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowDonkeys/pseuds/RainbowDonkeys
Summary: Johnny and Taeil aren't lame! They smoke weed and have sex!
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: RainbowDonkey's NCT oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Gramps & Gramps

His phone vibrated. Sadly, it wasn't a dream. 

Johnny blinked, his eyes still blurry, and answered without checking the caller ID. 

"Bruh," he mumbled. 

"Yo!! Johnny, bro, how's it GOING?" a familiar sounding voice yelled. 

Johnny made a face. "Who's this?" he slurred sleepily. 

"Who is it? It's Mark Lee!" 

Right. Johnny's freshman friend. 

The college senior sighed, sitting up a bit more in bed. Taeil, still asleep next to him, jostled a bit. 

"What-" He paused, trying not to come off as rude. "What's up?" 

"It's Friday night my dude! Come on out! Let's go partay!!!" 

"A-are you drunk?" 

"Hell yeah! This frat's got a whole bucket of jungle juice for free!" 

In that moment, Johnny felt like he was far too old to even hear the phrase 'jungle juice'. 

"Dude, you just woke me up." 

"Woke you up? It's nine o'clock on a Friday! Time to partay!" Mark yelled. 

Taeil shifted and rubbed his eyes, looking up at Johnny. 

"Whah?" He gestured his head at the phone. 

"It's Mark," Johnny answered, ignoring Mark's drunken screaming. 

"The freshman?" 

"Mmh." 

Taeil made a face and Johnny made himself pay attention to Mark again. 

"Mark, I'm just too old."

"Bro you're twenty-two!" 

"Yeah. Too old." 

"Dude, you are so lame! It's a Friday night!" 

"Sorry Mark." 

"Ugh, man, you suck! You and your boyfriend are like my grandparents, bro! Oh my god, I'm gonna put you in my phone as gramps." Mark laughed loudly and Johnny didn't react. "That's so funny. Gramps. Gramps, you're lame!" 

"Alright," Johnny answered. 

"So, are you gonna come out?" 

"Mark, no." 

Mark paused for half a second. "You two are really lame. Sheesh." 

"Alright dude. Go have fun. Don't drink too much. Have someone walk you back to the dorms." 

"Augh, Johnny!" 

He hung up. 

"What did he want?" Taeil asked quietly. 

"To partay." 

"...We're too old." 

"That's what I said, babe." 

His eyes still blurry from having just woken up, Johnny looked around he and Taeil's bedroom. Really, the little apartment they shared was so cute, if a little bit of a mess. Sometimes if Johnny stared for long enough, their clean unfolded clothes pile looked a little bit like a person, and if he took enough bong rips it scared the fuck out of him. The TV was still blasting the mariokart music, the controllers still on both of their laps, dropped from their hands when they fell asleep. The pipe they'd smoked out of earlier that evening had long since stopped smoking, but the room still smelled like weed. Then again, it always smelled like weed. 

Taeil turned to look at Johnny. "Are my eyes still red?" 

Johnny squinted and looked. "Yeah." 

Taeil took a long time to answer. "Shit."

"Mmh." 

Taeil put his controller on the bedside table, almost knocking over a glass of water. Johnny just put his on the floor, and Taeil snuggled closer, putting his head on Johnny's broad chest. 

They were silent for a long time, blinking in and out of sleep, minds still cloudy and swimming. Absentmindedly, Johnny played with the collar of Taeil's pajamas. 

"Taeil?" Johnny asked, his voice still rough.

"Mnh?" 

"Are we lame?" 

Taeil made a noise in the back of his throat. "No. We smoke weed and have sex." 

"I guess... but we don't really go out." 

"We've been dating for three years. Did we ever go out?" 

"...No." 

"Yeah." 

Johnny paused for a moment. "But wait...when was the last time we had sex?" 

Taeil thought for a long time before looking up at Johnny. "A while ago." 

"Yeah..." 

"Like...three weeks ago..." 

"Yeah..." 

Taeil looked back at the TV, still making mario noises. "Shit." 

"We always-" 

"We always say we're gonna," Johnny interrupted. 

"But we always just end up falling asleep," Taeil finished. 

"Yeah.... and you know, smoking weed isn't even cool any more. Even fucking old people do it now." 

Taeil paused and looked up at Johnny again. "Shit, you're right." 

"Yeah babe. We kind of are lame." 

"...shit." 

"Mark called me gramps," Johnny said. Taeil laughed a little too loudly at that. "But if I'm gramps, then you're gramps." 

"Gramps and gramps." 

Johnny hummed and played with Taeil's hair, feeling around for the remote. Taeil grabbed it first and shut off the TV. 

Johnny looked over at the alarm clock. "It's 9:30." 

"Bed time!" Taeil cheered. Johnny laughed, but the two of them shuffled enough to get beneath the covers anyways. Without a second of thought, they shifted into spooning (Taeil being the little spoon of course). Taeil reached to turn off the lamp and they shuffled closer. 

"Make sure to text Mark tomorrow. To see if he's alright." 

"Mmh," Johnny answered. 

They fell silent, and Johnny thought Taeil was asleep until he quietly spoke. 

"I like it better this way." 

"Mmh?" 

"You and I? It's easy. But in a good way. You know, we're just vibing." 

"We are just vibing." 

"As the kids would say." 

"As the kids would say," Johnny repeated. 


End file.
